<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's one thing left to do by Fives (janfives90)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855249">there's one thing left to do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives'>Fives (janfives90)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>today and every day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, warnings: anxiety, wedding au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still think it’s too formal.”</p>
<p>Alyssa hugs her from behind, setting her chin on Emma’s shoulder. “It is too formal, but it made your grandmother happy. Lord knows she’d like at least one normal wedding after what happened with Kaylee’s.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Kaylee’s wedding being a disaster got her an excellent future granddaughter-in-law. That should make her happy enough.” Emma sighs and turns her head to kiss Alyssa on the cheek. “You know I’m just complaining. I don’t really mind that much. I’ve never seen your mother as excited as she is when she and Grandma get together to discuss plans that might actually be insane.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>today and every day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's one thing left to do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY IS REQUESTED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AT THE MARRIAGE CELEBRATION UNITING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EMMA ELIZABETH NOLAN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ALYSSA MARIE GREENE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SATURDAY, THE TWELFTH OF OCTOBER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TWO THOUSAND TWENTY-FOUR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AT HALF PAST SIX O’CLOCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NOLAN ESTATE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EDGEWATER, INDIANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTION TO FOLLOW</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma stands in front of her fridge with a whiskey in her hand, staring at the blue and silver invitation pinned to the metal with a magnet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey. It’s not going to say something different if you stare at it longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that. I still think it’s too formal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa hugs her from behind, setting her chin on Emma’s shoulder. “It is too formal, but it made your grandmother happy. Lord knows she’d like at least one normal wedding after what happened with Kaylee’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kaylee’s wedding being a disaster got her an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> future granddaughter-in-law. That should make her happy enough.” Emma sighs and turns her head to kiss Alyssa on the cheek. “You know I’m just complaining. I don’t really mind that much. I’ve never seen your mother as excited as she is when she and Grandma get together to discuss plans that might actually be insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t mind. I would’ve put my foot down otherwise.” Alyssa sways a little, and Emma closes her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind?” she asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I’d marry you anywhere. Sign me up for Vegas with the weird Elvis impersonator. I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma snorts out a laugh and finishes off her whiskey. “Let’s not get silly here. The dumb extravagant wedding will at least have good food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true.” Alyssa tugs on Emma’s beltloops to turn her around and kisses her slowly. “Plus, best suite in your best hotel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get that any day you want, babe,” Emma mumbles against Alyssa’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this time we’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>married.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shivers. “You’re right. That’s a very good plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to our room and practice for our wedding night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an even better plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa grins and kisses the underside of her jaw. “Only problem is, my mother’s going to be here in less than five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma pauses for a long moment. “I’m calling off the wedding. That was such a betrayal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa laughs and takes her glass, putting it into the dishwasher. “I’ll make it up to you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rings, and Alyssa kisses her on the cheek again. “Can you answer that, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m being set up for something, and I’m not sure how I feel about it,” Emma says with a sigh before heading for the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not setting you up, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shoots a concerned look over her shoulder as she opens the door, then blinks, startled, when she turns her head. “Kaylee? Shelby? I thought Alyssa’s mom was coming over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, that’s a lie,” Kaylee says cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun, honey!” Alyssa calls from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaylee grabs one of Emma’s arms, and Shelby grabs the other. “What did you think was going to happen when it was time for you to get married?” Shelby asks with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not a kidnapping?” Emma says, still baffled as her cousin and her cousin’s wife drag her out of her house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaylee snickers. “That was poor foresight on your part, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa, laughing, just comes to the door and shuts it behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa opens the front door and locks it behind her, hanging her keys on the hook on the wall. The lights are all out, and she thinks she’s the first one home until she gets to the bedroom and finds Emma lying on the bed, facedown, fully clothed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Em?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate my friends,” Emma groans into the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw.” Alyssa kicks her shoes off and lies down next to her. “You don’t sound as drunk as I was expecting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mfph.” Emma sighs loudly, and Alyssa notices that she somehow still has her glasses on. “Where have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My own bachelorette party. Carrie and a few other friends. We went to dinner, had a few drinks, it was nice.” Alyssa’s brow furrows. “You smell like cherries. What did Shelby </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma mumbles something that Alyssa can’t hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...They dragged me to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>strip club.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa chokes on her laugher, rolling onto her side and bumping into Emma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma turns her head and shoots a half-hearted glare at her. “I’m glad you find it so amusing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Alyssa giggles. “I’m sorry, but it’s hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Emma rolls onto her back and adjusts her glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa pauses before moving over and carefully setting her knees on either side of Emma’s hips. “Em. Talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma squints up at her, looking confused. “About what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been weird all week, and I thought going out with Kaylee and Shelby would relax you a bit, but you seem… I don’t know. Angry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not angry,” Emma says. “I promise I had a good time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa raises an eyebrow with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good of a time,” Emma adds, prodding her gently in the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma closes her eyes and gives a soft sigh. “I just want to marry you. I don’t mind the motions. I really don’t. But it’s just not… I just want to be married to you. I just want to call you my wife. I don’t need the fanfare.” She runs a hand through her hair and stretches beneath Alyssa. “Every time my family does some big deal, something goes wrong, or it ends up being a huge pompous show, and I just want to marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, I thought you were okay with all of this. If you’re not, we can talk to my mom and your grandma. They’d rather you be comfortable; trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want them to be happy. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa leans down and rests her forehead against Emma’s. “I’m always happy when I’m with you, okay? I don’t need anything huge. I just want you.” She skims her hands up and down Emma’s arms. “There’s still something you aren’t saying, Em. I can hear it in your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You being on top of me isn’t helping my concentration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid of what will happen when we get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma pushes her glasses up and covers her eyes with her hands. “I want to marry you. God, Lys, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to marry you. But I-I… What if I get there and I can’t bring myself to walk down the aisle? What if my parents show up for some reason? What if I do get through it, but once we’re married things are different and I-I just start acting like my dad? What if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, honey, slow down. None of that is going to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Emma asks miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, because if you tried to leave the estate before the ceremony, Shelby has permission to tackle you and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...True.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Second of all, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marriage is going to be different and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, we’ve figured out so much together already. We work together. We live together. We faked a relationship at your cousin’s fake wedding together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma laughs sharply. “That we did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa kisses her slowly. “How about I call my mom in the morning. I’ll walk her through what their plan is, and see just how crazy things are going to get. Make sure that nothing’s going to be too insane. And then when the times comes, you and I will go out there and get married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma takes in a steadying breath. “Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now. Before we go to sleep.” Alyssa starts playing with the buttons of Emma’s waistcoat. “I feel like I should clear your mind of the other women your best friend plied you with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, last time you said something like that, it was a lie and I got kidnapped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that I’d make it up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you-” Emma takes in a sharp breath as Alyssa trails kisses down her throat and starts to unbutton her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Alyssa asks through a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it like?” Emma asks, fidgeting with her tie as she paces back and forth in a bedroom in her grandmother’s house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a wedding. There’s people sitting in seats waiting around and taking pictures of flower arrangements. That’s what weddings are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God. How many flowers are there? Is there a lot? Is there too many? There’s too many, aren’t there? Did-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby grabs Emma’s shoulders and shakes her. “Nolan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop. Panicking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just breathe. It’s a completely normal wedding out there. Below average number of flowers, if anything. You’ve gotta stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma takes in a deep breath. “But what if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sit down.” Shelby pushes at her shoulders to force her into a chair. “You need to sit and stop. Wait here. If you leave this room, I’ll punch you. In the gut, so that I don’t ruin the pictures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma puts her head in her hands, trying to catch her breath as Shelby leaves the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the door opens again, and a gentle voice says, “Sweetheart. What’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandma.” Emma lifts her head and watches as Betsy Nolan enters the room, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betsy stops in front of her, lifting her chin. “Oh, my girl. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know,” Emma admits softly. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I keep overthinking everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just some words. That’s all it is. All you need to do is focus on Alyssa and say the words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I stumble on them or say them wrong or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma. You love Alyssa, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she loves you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it doesn’t matter what happens. You’re going to go out there and you’re going to get married, and if you fumble a few times, it doesn’t matter. Alyssa is still going to love you, and she’s still going to marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma bites her lip. “I don’t understand how she hasn’t figured out yet that I’m not worth it. All I have to offer her is money, and I know she’s not the type to be interested in that. I’m not worth anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betsy tightens her grip on Emma’s chin, a hard look in her eyes. “Emma Nolan, you listen to me. You are a successful businesswoman with a good heart and a good mind. Alyssa loves you because you deserve it. I know it’s hard for you to accept that in your soul, but don’t doubt her motives. I raised you better than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not doubting her motives, Grandma, I swear I’m not. I’m just doubting…” Emma trails off with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betsy lets Emma go and kisses her on the forehead. “Oh, honey, I can’t fix that. But I promise you, you’ll regret it if you don’t do this. Do you want to marry Alyssa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With everything I have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then come on. We’ll get you through this. If you think you can?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma takes in a deep breath and pushes herself to her feet. “Yeah. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fears tumbling through her mind go mercifully silent when Alyssa starts walking down the aisle towards her, escorted by Veronica Greene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So silent that when Alyssa gets to her, Emma just stares blankly at her, lost in how beautiful she looks in her dress, lit by lanterns and soft moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa laughs and steps up onto the small platform by herself, Emma’s brain catching up only in time to steady her. Mrs. Greene reaches up and hugs Emma tightly, giving a soft laugh even with tears in her eyes, then takes her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Alyssa asks Emma in a whisper, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma leans forward and kisses her, and a murmuring laugh ripples through the gathered crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, Nolan,” Shelby scolds playfully, and Emma blushes as she takes a small step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She meets Alyssa’s eyes, losing herself in them to keep the nerves at bay, and she doesn’t even hear what the officiant is saying until she hears, “Do you, Emma Nolan, take this woman to be your wedded wife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Emma says, almost too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, Alyssa Greene, take this woman to be your wedded wife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa grins. “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will now conduct the vows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma reaches her left hand out and clasps Alyssa’s left forearm, Alyssa’s own left hand gripping Emma’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each sentence of Emma’s vows, a blue cord is looped around their joined hands by the officiant. “I, Emma, take you, Alyssa, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, until death do us part. I will love and honor you all the days of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each sentence of Alyssa’s vows, a green cord is wrapped around to join the blue. “I, Alyssa, take you, Emma, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, until death do us part. I will love and honor you all the days of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two cords are tied together, and then they slide their hands out carefully. Emma takes the joined cord and turns, handing it to Kaylee for safekeeping, then takes the rings from Shelby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her own ring safe in Alyssa’s grasp, Emma swallows before saying, “I give you this ring as a constant symbol of my promise. Wear it and know that I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands shake as she tries to put the ring on Alyssa’s finger, so badly that Alyssa steadies her and meets her gaze with a gentle, comforting smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s okay,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mouths, before going into her own vow. “I give you this ring as a constant symbol of my promise. Wear it and know that I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s ring goes on much more smoothly, and she flexes her hand as she looks down at the cool silver metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Emma blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa’s laugh is sharp and surprised, and she grabs Emma by the tie to pull her in and kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Alyssa mumbles against Emma’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathless, Emma gasps out, “I love you, too. Mrs. Nolan-Greene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa shudders and lowers her voice. “Don’t do that to me until we aren’t in front of all these people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma grins. “Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma collapses onto the bed of the penthouse suite in her family’s hotel in Edgewater. “Wow. I have to say, that was a lot more subdued than I was expecting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised. Betsy said that she toned down a lot of her ideas because she realized that you wouldn’t want it to be like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did?” Emma asks, lifting her head in the middle of untying her tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she did. She’s your grandmother, and she loves you.” Alyssa leans in the doorway, a smirk on her lips. “No offense to her, though, but I don’t really want to talk about her right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma sits up slowly. “Oh, yeah?” She gives a casual roll of her shoulders. “What do you want to talk about, Mrs. Nolan-Greene?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you coming over here and taking this dress off of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that can be arranged.” Emma starts to stand up, then pauses. “I’m not going to get set up this time, though, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa sighs heavily. “I’m not living that down any time soon, am-” She gives a high-pitched squeak in place of the ‘I’ as Emma grabs her and pulls her forward, suddenly tugging her so close that their noses are touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Emma says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>married.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa’s eyes darken. “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>married.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma gives a slow grin. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” She laughs and starts backing up, hands linked with Alyssa’s, her mind empty of everything except for her wife laughing with her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>